C'est la faute des Talons
by Titipo
Summary: Des cris, des peurs inavouées qui surgissent, un avenir qui se dessine... Et tout ça, c'est la faute des talons. Prof/Fille (relation établie)


Je n'ai qu'une heure d'internet... j'espère que le texte n'est pas trop compressé et ne contient pas trop de fautes...

Si oui, merci de me le signaler, je le corrigerais dès mon retour.

Bref ! Amarilla, voilà ton petit cadeau, j'espère que tu l'appréciera au moins autant que j'ai apprécié les tiens ! ^^

SLG pas à moi, blablabla, vous conaissez la chanson ;)

* * *

Tout ça, c'était la faute des talons hauts et de cette folie d'en vouloir toujours des plus grands.  
Cela avait commencé avec les rouges de 7cm, s'était poursuivi avec les bleus de 9, puis les jaunes de 11… toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel y étaient passées pour un nombre toujours grandissant de centimètres.

Ce n'était pourtant pas au Prof que l'on aurait pu reprocher cette inquiétante dérive. Il l'avait prévenu à mainte reprise, lui avait collé sous le nez des articles scientifiques des plus sérieux et s'était lui-même gavés de reportages et témoignages. Il avait abandonné ses projets et s'était consacré à l'élaboration d'un dossier énumérant des dizaines de points négatifs qui lui provoquait davantage de peur à lui qu'à l'intéressée.  
La Fille était têtue et, de plus, se savait parfaitement inattaquable par le Prof. Elle lui avait déjà fait accepter le parfum à forte odeur de rose ainsi que les pantalons serrés et étendait à présent sa panoplie avec ces maudits talons. Elle combattait ses raisons scientifiques par une seule : "C'était sexy". Un argument qu'il rejetait purement et simplement par sa gêne face à ce terme, mais aussi son incompréhension à l'idée que l'on puisse ressentir quoi que se soit par le simple ajout de chaussures aux pieds de l'objet de ses sentiments.

Le Prof aurait voulu reprocher à Mathieu son laisser-aller, sa manie de permettre tout et n'importe quoi à sa personnalité féminine, seulement personne n'était au courant de son idylle naissante avec la féministe de l'émission. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet mais le scientifique se savait fermement opposé à une confession publique. Après tout, quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? Chaque fois qu'il envisageait cette possibilité, il s'imaginait déjà les remarques salaces du Patron, l'air choqué du Geek, l'air vide de tout intérêt du Hippie et, pire encore, la réaction de leur créateur à tous. Il ne devait pas être facile d'apprendre que deux personnes partageant son visage construisaient un semblant de vie conjugale dans les sous-sols de son propre appartement.

Une vie conjugale qui se limitait pour l'instant à des retrouvailles régulières dans le labo où les échanges de regards et de baisers devenaient petit à petit une douce habitude. Le Prof avait mis un temps à accepter les contacts corporels et, malgré ses allusions indiquant qu'elle aurait aimé aller plus loin dans leur relation, la Fille faisait preuve d'une patience surprenante.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la sexualité. Il concevait l'acte comme une perte de contrôle, un instant ou la science le quitterait, le privant de la rassurante sensation de maîtriser chaque situation. Une sensation qui se faisait de plus en plus rare pour lui.

Un matin de tournage, le Prof pénétra dans la salle faisant office de studio pour l'émission un projecteur à la main. L'appareil, qui n'avait plus montré de signes de vie depuis quelques jours, avait été ramené à la vie après toute une soirée de travail pourtant miraculeuse. Avec la fin de la Science Infuse et la notoriété croissante de l'Instant Panda, entre sa disparition puis sa réapparition, les occasions de se révéler utile devenaient rares pour le Prof. S'il passait beaucoup de temps sur ses propres expériences, la production des épisodes lui manquait. C'était pour lui en réel plaisir d'aider Mathieu à installer le matériel tout observant avec nostalgie et envie le Patron, le Geek, et le Hippie qui relisaient une dernière fois le scénario assis sur le canapé. Maître Panda, un peu à l'écart, chantonnait à mi-voix un air de rap tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à la chaise du présentateur partit chercher le Fanatique. Ce comité réduit était généralement le seul à circuler dans le studio pendant le tournage d'un épisode, une période soulignée par l'ajout d'une pancarte sur la porte du dit studio.

Seulement, ce matin-là, alors que tout semblait indiquer qu'il s'agirait d'une journée parmi tant d'autre, une dernière personne fit irruption dans la salle. Occupé à régler la mise au point de la caméra, le Prof ne la remarqua pas immédiatement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas par la suite de prendre un air surpris et choqué. La Fille, perchée sur des talons rose fluo d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, avançait difficilement chevilles tremblantes jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber.

- Gros, j'ai vu passer une grue ! Marmonna le Hippie en souriant bêtement

La Fille le fixa avec tant d'animosité dans les yeux que son sourire s'évanouit en quelques secondes.

- Peace, grosse.

- Ouais, pisses grosse, Marmonna le Patron sur un tout autre ton. Parce qu'avec un podium pareil, tu dois super bien viser…

- VOUS ALLEZ LA LAISSER TRANQUILLE ?! Hurla le Prof, scandalisé par de tels propos

Sa voix était montée dans les aigües, à tel point que Maître Panda avait interrompu ses révisions de dernière minute pour laisser dépasser ses yeux ainsi que sa capuche derrière sa partition, abasourdi.

Lorsque le scientifique réalisa qu'il n'avait pu empêcher les effets physiologiques de la colère de l'envahir, il était trop tard pour reculer. Le Patron, à la foi amusé et surpris, le toisa d'une façon si supérieure que l'on en oublierait qu'il était assis face à un homme debout.

- Parce que toi, tu la considère vraiment comme une femme ?

- Mais… évidemment ! Bégaya immédiatement le Prof d'une voix pourtant incertaine

Le Patron sembla déceler ce doute, car il lui fit son plus beau sourire carnassier.

- Je te parle d'une VRAIE femme. Avec tout ce qui va avec, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Tu crois sincèrement que quelque chose comme ça peut sortir de la tête du gamin ? Bien sûr que non ! Sinon, il y a belle lurette que je l'aurais menacé pour me faire un harem !

Au grand soulagement du détenteur de la Science Infuse, le Patron esquiva la gifle que la féministe tenta de lui asséner. En effet, n'ayant pas reçu le coup, le pervers se contenta de lui jeter un regard assassin qui contrebalançait celui plein d'amour que s'était permis de lui porter le Prof. Décidemment, rien ne la changerait jamais. Elle était capable d'endurer les pires remarques du criminel sexuel concernant son propre cas, mais ne restait jamais les bras croisés face à sa vision de la femme.

- Je connais ce regard ! Lança malicieusement le Hippie qui s'était exceptionnellement éloigné du dossier contre lequel il était toujours affalé pour s'approcher de lui  
Le scientifique ouvrit de grands yeux. Il allait parler lorsque la porte du studio s'ouvrit bruyamment, faisant cesser toutes discutions. Mathieu était de retour et, admirant brièvement le projecteur en parfait état de marche, annonça qu'il tournerait les scènes du Fanatique plus tard. Ne faisant pas le moindre commentaire sur l'inhabituelle présence de la Fille parmi eux, il se plaça derrière la caméra et appela le Geek.

Le tournage débuta et le Prof, assis aux côtés de ses collègues, ne put s'empêcher de fixer les maudits talons tout en se remémorant encore et encore le contenu de son dossier. Douleurs aux pieds, démarche handicapante, incapacité à courir, modification des articulations tibio-fémorales, risques de fractures, d'entorses, de difformités, ou dans les cas les plus graves, de maladies dégénératives,… Autant de symptômes qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui souhaiter.

Certes, il lui arrivait de prendre conscience que cette histoire relevait davantage de la paranoïa et peut-être d'un manque de confiance, mais comment était-il supposé être rassuré par cette démarche digne d'un funambule ayant ingurgité des quantités non négligeables d'éthanol ?

Et puis, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus y prêter attention, la remarque du Patron refit surface en lui. Comme une bouée qu'on tente de noyer mais qui finit toujours par remonter à la surface.

« Tu la considère vraiment comme une femme ? »

Cette demande avait résonné en lui comme un bruit de verre brisé. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question… Bien sûr qu'il l'avait considéré comme telle depuis le début ! Il avait tout naturellement accepté la Fille telle qu'elle était, telle qu'elle se disait être. Il lui aurait d'ailleurs volontiers demandé son avis, mais le Patron s'était glissé entre eux et il lui restait suffisamment de discernement pour s'empêcher de l'interroger « en silence ». Un simple regard trop fixe, trop long, trop appuyé, pouvait dévoiler bien plus que ce qui regardait le criminel, ou même les autres personnalités. Aussi se retrouvait-t-il seul, seul face à cette question à laquelle il était bien en peine de trouver une réponse qui satisfaisait à la fois sa tête et son cœur.

D'un côté, son esprit critique lui assurait qu'ils étaient tous issus de Mathieu, donc partageant un corps équivalent… tandis que de l'autre, son amour lui clamait que la Fille avait chez elle cette part féminine que l'on ne pouvait ignorer, que lui ne pouvait ignorer.

- Bon ! S'écria Mathieu après plusieurs heures, Je pense qu'on peut passer à l'Instant Panda !

Après le long et exigeant enregistrement des répliques, le tournage de la fin de l'épisode était une véritable délivrance pour les personnalités de l'émission qui s'affalèrent aux côtés de la Fille. Le Prof lui se leva, venait en aide à Mathieu afin de déplacer le fond vert tandis qu'un cri dans son dos retentit.

- Attendez ! Moi aussi, je veux aider !

La Fille se précipita vers eux, et, avant que le Prof ait pu la prévenir, perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme à la blouse blanche. Celui-ci la serra contre lui, ignorant comme il put la rougeur qui lui monta immédiatement aux joues ainsi que les réactions de surprise et de compassion provoquées par la chute. La présence de Mathieu et ses autres personnalités lui étant désormais égal, il s'intéressa en priorité à la cheville de la féministe qui, à son grand soulagement, ne semblait pas endommagée.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Ne put-t-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Je te l'avais dit que tu finirais par avoir un accident, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter !

La Fille releva la tête mais ne s'écarta pas de lui, visiblement trop heureuse de l'approcher autrement qu'autour d'erlenmeyers et de becs bunsen.

- Je me moque bien de risquer un accident ! J'ai lu dans "100% Femme" que ces talons faisaient très féminin !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as lu quelque part que te percher à vingt centimètres du sol était sexy que tu dois te sentir obligé de le faire ! Et puis, quel genre de talons ne fait pas "féminin" ?

- Pas les miens, en tout cas !

Le Prof fronça les sourcils, sentant la lucidité le quitter petit à petit, lui qui pourtant se sentait toujours perdu sans le complet usage de sa Science Infuse.

- Cette conversation commence à devenir ridicule ! Lâcha t-il tout en essayant de se raisonner lui-même, Passe encore les pantalons moulants et les produits de maquillage douteux, mais je refuse de m'habituer à quelque chose qui est dangereux pour ta santé !

Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour calmer son tempérament, la Fille ne démorda pas le moindre du monde et lui jeta même le regard qu'elle avait destiné au Patron quelques instants plus tôt.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ?!

- Non, je ne comprends pas !

- Et nous non plus ! Ajouta une voix derrière eux

Mathieu s'était approché du couple toujours enlacé et les fixait à présent, l'air soupçonneux.

Surpris, le Prof fut frappé par la réalité. Non, ils n'étaient pas en train de se disputer dans le labo, soigneusement cachés derrière la porte blindée que leur créateur avait installé afin de préserver l'appartement d'une éventuelle explosion (et qui, en empêchant leur querelles de s'ébruiter, remplissait parfaitement sa fonction); non, ils se disputaient dans le studio, devant une grande partie de la famille, dont Mathieu lui même.

Le scientifique réfléchit à toute vitesse, retrouvant peu à peu ses légendaires capacités cérébrales. Une excuse, il lui fallait une excuse !

- Excuse- moi, mais tu nous déranges ! S'emporta la Fille devant l'oeil impuissant du Prof

Celui-ci regarda profondement son créateur, essayant de transmettre toute la pitié qu'il était possible de faire apparaître dans ses yeux, s'excusant silencieusement comme s'il venait de provoquer dix ans de malheur... Ce qui n'était peut-être pas si éloigné de la vérité que cela.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que ce n'est pas pour le plaisir que je mets ses chaussures ! Reprit brusquement la féministe comme si elle et son conjoint étaient seuls au mileu du désert

- Parce que c'est pour moi, peut-être ? Railla t-il

Il lui fallait garder son calme tout en incitant discrétement la Fille à ne pas trop en dire devant les autres.

- OUI ! Je mets ces chaussures parce que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin que tu me vois comme une femme !

... Raté.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais il avait presque l'impression d'entendre chaque paire d'yeux s'écarquiller autour de lui. Toutes sauf une.

- Je le savais, gros, que je conaissais ce regard !

Le Geek, la bouche grande ouverte, se tourna vers le Hippie qui avait profité du fait que tout le monde se soit lever lors de la querelle pour s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Comment tu as pu deviner ? D'habitude, tu es toujours dans tes trips.

Un bref silence suivit sa remarque, et puis...

- Bufallo Soldieeeer !

- On dirait bien qu'il se rattrape ! Marmonna Maître Panda qui, pour une fois, avait oublié sa partition sur laquelle avait du s'affaler le drogué à présent en plein délire.

Le Prof aurait aimé prendre lui-aussi ce ton détaché, mais il gardait son attention fixée sur la Fille, gêné par sa déclaration. Non pas que les "je t'aime" étaient bannis de leur relation, c'était au contraire elle qui les lui murmurait le plus tandis que lui se contentait de rougir et de bêtement hocher la tête avant de changer de sujet. Non. Ce qui le choquait, c'était cet aveu qui rejoignait la question qui lui avait tant occupé l'esprit en si peu de temps.

- Est-ce que tu regrette que... Attends !

Trop tard. La Fille avait quitté le studio, retirant d'un geste habile de la cheville ses deux escarpins roses qui traînaient à présent sur le sol. Cela lui rappelait une histoire pour enfant.

- Mec, marmonna Mathieu en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, Si tu l'aimes je respecte.

Discret depuis un moment, le Geek approuva d'un signe de tête suivit de Maître Panda.

- Ce monde n'est qu'amour, gros ! Ajouta le Hippie avec un sourire euphorique

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Prof sourit.

Jetant un dernier regard désolé à son créateur, le il se pencha pour ramasser la paire de talons et s'élançer à la poursuite de leur propriétaire, ne prêtant aucune attention au Patron qu'il croisa dans le couloir une caméra à la main. Quand avait-il quitté la salle ? Croyait-il rééllement qu'ils allaient accepter de... copuler devant lui ?!

Se reffusant de telles pensées, préférant trier méthodiquement les informations qui parvenaient à son cerveau, il actionna la clenche de la chambre de la Fille qui, à sa grande surprise, céda sans qu'il n'ait à la forcer. Mais pas de temps pour la surprise. Entrer et... Chambre vide. Chambre vide. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Où pourrait-elle aller ?

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. La même question en boucle. Où va la Fille quand elle ne se sent pas bien ? Sa chambre. Négatif, vide. Rappelles-toi. Il cherchait, ne trouvait pas, tournait en rond, cherchait, ne trouvait pas. Il en fut réduit à ouvrir toutes les portes se présentant à lui, lui qui était sensé tout savoir ! Et puis, la chose le frappa. Le cerveau ralentit. Ce n'était peut-être pas comme ça qu'il fallait réfléchir. Après tout, tout ce qui concernait la Fille faisait appelle à de nouvelles méthodes. La Fille n'était pas une éprouvette (à défaut de l'éprouver) ni une substance autement inflammable... Non, pas à ce point-là.

Alors, il se posa la question plus lentement, faisant cette fois fonctionner d'autres parcelles de son être. Où va la Fille quand elle ne se sent pas bien ?  
La réponse apparut d'elle même, c'était une évidence. Cette fois, il ne pouvait se tromper.

Il fit demi-tour, parcourant ce trajet qu'il conaissait si bien puisqu'il ne menait qu'à une seule pièce, celle dans laquelle il avait sans doute passé plus de la moitié de son existence.

Une nouvelle fois la clenche céda et il pénétra dans le labo, déposant la paire d'escarpins roses sur le plan de travail avant de s'approcher de la masse de cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous la lumière des néons blancs.

Malgré son air prostré, il était soulagé de la revoir.

Vexée. Il savait se qu'elle ressentait sans toutefois le comprendre. Et il savait qu'un aveuglement du à la colère pouvait provoquer bien des regrets par la suite.

- Comment ça, tu as besoin que je te vois comme une femme ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris, clama t-elle toujours de dos et d'une voix pincée

Là revoilà qui se braquait, les bras croisés dans une vaine tentative de clore le sujet. Mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Tu as peur que je puisse avoir des doutes ?

Nouveau silence. Il ne supportait pas ce mutisme. Pour lui, un moment comme celui-là se devait d'être éclairé par un dialogue concis. Que chacun puisse exposer son point de vue semblait d'une logique implaquable, et pourtant... Pourtant il pouvait comprendre que la Fille ait ses états d'âme et qu'elle puisse avoir quelque difficultés à les exprimer, lui-même était sans doute le pire dans ce cas...

A cette remarque intérieure, il se giffla mentalement. Depuis le début de sa relation avec la Fille, il avait l'impression d'être de moins en moins sérieux, de perdre son sang froid au profit d'une affection qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté auparavant. Et il avait peur, il se le cachait pour mieux s'en appercevoir lorsque la vérité lui tombait dessus. Ses sentiments grignotaient sa Science Infuse. Parce que pour tout savoir, il fallait n'être influencé par aucune émotion lui faisant perdre son objectivité. Et maintenant, il aimait. Il aimait la Fille.

Mais, manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir caché ses craintes.

- Ecoutes, je sais que ton identité de genre est ambigu, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de... de t'aimer.

- Tu as entendu comme le Patron a parlé de moi ? Murmura t-elle en ignorant tout simplement sa déclaration d'amour

Le Prof fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à une ovation, mais un petit "je t'aime" ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

- Il a au moins le mérite d'être honnête, grinça t-elle apparemment de plus en plus furieuse, Il n'y a que lui qui veuille bien admettre qu'il me trouve étrange.

Excédée, elle se mit à faire quelques pas de longs en large, les bras toujours croisés autour de sa poitrine.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à écouter le Patron aujourd'hui, tu sais bien qu'il est...

- Je sais comment il est ! Mais ils me trouvent TOUS étrange ! C'est à cause de ma barbe...

Le Prof la regarda faire impuissant, se contentant de marmonner un discret "Moi je l'aime bien, ta barbe!" qui fit sourire la féministe malgré sa colère.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à douter de moi à cause de cette stupide question "est-ce que c'est un mec ou une nana ?" ! Je me sens femme, et si pour que tu me vois en tant que femme je dois porter des talons, alors je le ferais.

C'était donc ça, le problème. Elle affirmait son identité par amour, et lui par amour la perdait.

- Mais je m'en moque ! Lacha t-il encore une fois sans réfléchir, sans peser le pour et le contre comme il l'aurait fait avant, Tu es une femme ! Une belle femme ! Ce n'est pas important si tu n'as pas de talons... et ce n'est pas important si je perds ma Science Infuse !

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il l'avait admit.

N'ayant plus sa rubrique au programme de l'émission, il était maître du don que lui avait transmis Mathieu. La décision ne revenait qu'à lui et il l'avait prise.  
Face à lui, la féministe le fixait, figée dans son élan par sa déclaration.

- Mais... Quel rapport avec...

- Je ne peux pas t'aimer et tout savoir.

La Fille ouvrit de grands yeux, brusquement sensible aux malheurs de son partenaire plutôt qu'au siens. Une preuve d'amour bien à elle.  
Encouragé par cette attention, le Prof poursuivit:

- Mais si je te quitte, je perds la personne qui provoque en moi les plus grande hausses du taux d'ocytocine...

- C'est d'un romantique ! Ironisa t-elle sans toutefois le quitter des yeux

Il ignora sa remarque et reprit:

- J'ai encore du mal à agir comme il faut, à trouver les bons dosages entre la reflexion et les sentiments. Mais j'y arriverais... Je t'aime.

La satisfaction d'avoir pris une décision le poussa à l'embrasser comme jamais.

- Tu sais, lui murmura t-il un peu rouge une fois leur visages séparés, Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en débarasser... Tu pourrais les garder ce soir...

Leurs regards se posèrent sur la paire d'escarpins roses toujours posée sur le plan de travail. La Fille eu un sourire accompagné d'un regard intéressé.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'ils étaient sexy.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient crié, s'était libérés de leurs peurs, avaient admis leur amour à eux et aux autres, avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble...

... Et tout ça, c'était la faute des talons.


End file.
